1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly and a recording disk driving device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a magnetic head.
In a hard disk drive, a base is provided with a head driver, that is, ahead stack assembly (HSA), capable of moving the magnetic head across the face of the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk at a predetermined height by the head driver.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base included in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs, or the like, generated due to the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting aluminum (Al) for forging in a molten state is performed, high levels of temperature and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and a process time is increased.
Further, in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured in the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve problems in the die-casting process, the base has been manufactured using a pressing process. However, in the case of manufacturing the base by the pressing process, the base is required to have a uniform thickness, due to a process of pressing and bending a plate.
Therefore, at the time of manufacturing the base, deformation or twisting of the base may occur. Further, a structure having a complicated shape may not be able to be implemented.